


Bare Bones

by hatsuji (pyxz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/hatsuji
Summary: Do you think you would have ever wanted to listen to my heartbeat if every little pin drop didn’t sound like a swan song?





	Bare Bones

**Author's Note:**

> chanxing finding love in war :') this might turn into a drabble dump idrk yet

Do you think we would have ever thought about this if the world wasn’t torn apart? Do you think we would have ever found each other if we weren’t so busy looking for clearer skies? Do you think you would have ever wanted to listen to my heartbeat if every little pin drop didn’t sound like a swan song?

I thought of asking you these things, but you were still sound asleep that morning. I had been staring for minutes at the dripping ceiling, watching the storm from last night wet the peeled wallpaper, and I was thinking of the state of the world, as you once told me you often do.

I never did understand how you could keep so much inside your head—no matter how big you claim your head is, I know every bucket has a rim—but I was lying there beside you that morning, listening to the sordid quietness of the day, waiting for it to break, and I think, in that moment, I might have understood. Just for a moment. Just a little.

You stirred awake then. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss you. I hesitated for a second, but watching your skin pull tight against your bones and muscles as you shifted made me remember what we had done.

I wasn’t thinking of how we had just slept together; that you had just been inside me; that we had just had sex. I was thinking of how I had just told you all of my deepest secrets, and showed you all of my fears, and how you had done the same, and how we still loved each other after all of it.

I was thinking of how we had just bared our bones to each other, and how I had nothing else to be afraid of.

So, I kissed you. I inched closer to you, and your arm went around my neck, and I lay my head on your shoulder and kissed you. “Good morning,” you told me before I could even remember to say it to you.

This seemed funny to me so, I laughed. “Good morning,” I replied.

And, as I hadn’t been for so long, I was suddenly aware of the morning; of the day; of how good the sunshine felt. Today didn’t seem like just another waterlogged collection of hours that my hands would bruise trying to wring; today was good, the morning was good.

You were there, and I loved the morning for it.

 

 


End file.
